Lost
by Soran Marlovic
Summary: a girl who appears different from the elves of haven city appears and Praxis takes advantage of this new specimin.. hopeless and lost she fights for him uncaring of how he does not care.. has Jak met his match in this mysterious girl?
1. Trappment and Torture

trapped..  
  
every time they injected her with more eco she became more powerful.. and yet they always managed to control her.. the metalheads hardly stood a chance against her.. but they were just the appitizers.. Praxis had a mission for her that he knew she would carry out flawlessly.. after all, to kill amonster, you have to send a monster right?  
  
the door swings open..  
  
"Time to leave my dear.. your prey awaits.."  
  
his voice like acid.. I remember this voice...  
  
every thing becomes blurred.. so bright... yet still trapped.. never freed. because to be free, you must have a will to be free.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jak! its about time you woke up.. Torn barked some new order at us.. I convinced him you were out.. we better hurry so he thinks youve been working all this time.." The little red ottsel hopped on Jaks shoulder as he stood up groggily..  
  
"Dax this job has way too many hours.." he smiled as the ottsel made a bad impression of Torn as he ate a doenught  
  
"you know we auttah get a vacation some times.." he took a bite his doenught "we risk our butts every day and still have to deal with that guy" he took another bite, hardly swallowing in between.. "I mean, couldn't the shadow pick a nicer guy to be the one on top?"  
  
"Dax I need to know the mission remember?" he put on his jacket and belt with the multiple weapons he carried..  
  
"oh yea right.. were supposed to check up on the hip hog saloon.. aparently someone new showed up there who has been the messanger from a wealthy customer of lard-ass.. Tess has been seeing him nearly every day and he never orders anything, just drinks something from a private flask.. were supposed to wring some answers out of him.."  
  
"right. guess were going for a drink.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"can I help you?"  
  
"persistant arent we? no Im sorry I dont want a drink. Im just here to collect and pay. perhaps later"  
  
"thats what you always say.. why dont you ever order?"  
  
the girl smiled "to tell you the truth, I dont drink alcahol.. it has no point for me. I dont like the tastes and Im phisically incapable of becoming drunk. so there isn't much point in drinking it." she sat at the counter talking with the cashier calmly like they were old friends..  
  
'I cant believe this girl could be doing buisness with Krew.. she seems so nice.. despite her odd features..' Tess's eyes wandered to her ears, which were short and stubbly and curled as if someone had cut off her tips and burned them clean.. but they looked almost natural.. it was so odd.. she tried not to think about it.. "I see. though why would you want to become drunk? most people dont."  
  
the girl smiled like Tess was a little child asking a question too obvious to her.. "Im not authorized to say.. though Im glad for the conversationpiece, despite how small.."  
  
'how could it be that Jak is going to have to get answers out of her?' she just didn't seem at all like all the other messangers, charred and mean, uncaring for those around them and generally gruff and tough.. often hitting on her once they got drunk enough and sometimes beforehand.. she seemed like she could have grown up in a place completely different from here.. she reminded Tess of someone.. but she couldn't figure out who..  
  
the door opened as Jak and Daxter came in.. thats who it was.. she reminded her of Jak.. they even seemed to smell similar.. calm and reserved. serene with underlying threat.. they seemed almost uncanny.. she stood up suddenly and walked cassually right to the door that led to the staircase to Krews apartment above the bar.. "krew, postpone my pickup.. Ive got something to take care of.."  
  
"thats the messenger?" Dax smiled a bit as he saw her figure.. then stopped as he saw her ears.. "what is she? she hasn't got pointed ears.. they are all short and stubby." the girl turned from the doorway and walked calmly right to Jaks table..  
  
"your name is Jak right?"she smiled invitingly, adjusting her glasses on her face..  
  
"yea.. who wants to know?" she smiled and chuckled softly as he had said a joke..  
  
"Im not authorized to say, though I should tell you, I know that by now you are probably assigned to come after me and find out what you want.. but I assure you, you wont. and I would prefer to step outside before we fight since I would not want to soil such a nice bar when I bring you back.. Life means a heartbeat though, so a bit of blood may fly.." she spoke as if she were just asking if he wanted to go to lunch or something.. and it scared Dax a bit..  
  
"fine. how you know I dont know, but if you want to fight, I may as well find my information after you are defeated.." he stood up smiling as the three left the bar.. Tess out of curiousity left the counter to the door to watch..  
  
she was amazed to see that Jak was already unconsious with Dax all over him trying to protect him from the girl as best as he could by the time she had gotten to the door.. "who the hell are you? You arent getting Jak without a fight!" Tess noticed that the girl had streaks of purple lightning around her fingertips just like Jak.. she picked up Dax around the waist without harming him and handed him to Tess who instinctivly held him tightly.. "Tess! what are you -? shes going to take Jak away!" she couldn't seem to hear Dax, just rubbing his head absentmindedly as she tried to comprehend what was going on before her.. and so she stayed untill the girl, with jack in front of her propped up in her hoverdisc waved a short goodbye..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"where are you taking me?" Jak now had his hands and feet tied but had no gag nor blindfold.. he was sitting on her hoverdisc floor as she flew around..  
  
"back to Baron Praxis.. where you belong. I was told to bring you back alive." she smiled just as before, like they were best friends..  
  
"why do you take his orders?" again she smiled down at him a moment almost giggling at a nievety..  
  
"because I have no reason not to.. not anymore.. he offers me shelter, he offers me food. I can never go home again.. so I have no reason to hold any prejudices anymore.. I do as I am told.."  
  
Jak was suddenly swept by a wave of pity he did not show in his face.. "he broke you.. you havent got anything more to live for so you dont care.. why dont you escape? make a new life here?" she smiled again a lonely smile though..  
  
"I am cursed.. when I still believed I could go home.. The baron cursed me.. he placed me on a metal chair and locked me in.. then came torture.. and sleep.. he did this so often I cannot remember anymore.. Ive mastered my demons now.. but - it doesn't change the fact.. I will never be seen as what I am. I do not belong in this world.. and the baron has seen to it that now I do not belong in the world I once knew either." she stopped the hoverjet and untied Jaks legs, attaching the rope to his tied hands instead like a leash..  
  
"you know you dont have to do this.. just because you have no hope doesn't mean you can condemn it to others.." she looked to the ground a moment as she waited for him to come down from the hoverjet..  
  
"I just do as I am told.. it doesn't matter who tells me. I dont care anymore so there is no point in fearing. do you not want me to bring you to Praxis? Why?"she cocked her head as the hoverdisc compacted to a pocketsize the moment Jak got off, his hands still tied behind him with her leash and the initial rope..  
  
"Because I havn't given up yet."  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~ ^*~^*~^*  
  
Nik: Well thats chapter one for you. I hope you liked it.. please no flaming.. but constructive critism and compliments are greatly welcome! 


	2. Friend

"it looks as if our new weapon has braught the expariment back even faster than we predicted.." Erol stood at the entrance of the forrtress, ready to take Jak up to claim the credit for the girls work.. but why was she stopping?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
as she spoke Jak got her to stop moving.. "but why? you have been cursed as well.. I saw when you tried to retaliate.. why do you go on? what lets you fight them? I dont understand..." she looked to the ground a moment..  
  
"I have friends who support me.. you probably came here alone.. having no one to look forward to.. no one who probably even knew you were here.. perhaps I could be a friend to you.." Jak saw Erol waiting expecantly for the girl to deliver him to the crazed commander..  
  
"I dont even know your name.." she smiled as she stared at the ground.. almost debating what to do..  
  
"its Jak.. what is yours?" her smile dissapeared, something fell down, a drop of water being eaten up by the dirt that lay benieth her.. a tear..  
  
"I.. dont remember..." Erol had given up waiting and strode towards them.. "what do you think your doing?! you have a mission to accomplish kid now hand him over." Jak spat at him..  
  
"wouldn't you love to deliver me Erol.." the nameless girl looked up, debating what to do.. she turned away from Erol and decided to step up on her hoverdisc, holding jak between her ams to the handle she used to control it..  
  
"what the hell are you doing?! hand him over now!" she smiled, not even looking at him..  
  
"no.. I want to learn.. learn about 'Jak.' he said he was a 'friend'.. I want to learn..." she tried out the words like they were a foreign tongue.. "I can kill you if you stop me Erol. you know I can."  
  
"you will regret this kid.. the Baron will see to that!" he turned heel and ran back to the forrtress..  
  
"thank you.." with the lack of his hands he gave her a slight kiss on the cheek as he exhaled sighingly, happy at the choice she had made..  
  
"'Jak'... 'Friend'.. Jak is now my friend?" she drove quite well, not nearly as recklass as Jak often was on the road, knocking over krimzon gaurds and people all along the way..  
  
"yes. I am your friend."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So the girl has betrayed me.. well it was only a matter of time. a few more dark eco treatments and she wont remember Jak at all. Then we will have our weapon back and our failed expariment." Praxis sat on a thronelike chair as Erol delivered the news of what happend..  
  
"What now Baron? she was our prime defence against Jak.."  
  
he waved a hand to silence him. "set an ambush. the girl is still weak from her last treatment. hit her in the right spot and she will come crumbling. then Jak will be laid out for us."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Er.. What are you doing?" the girl had started to take her shirt off.. Jak almost blushed, his former self shining for a moment..  
  
"Dont worry, I have a tank top benieth this. I simply need to dress my wound.." she took off the shirt, revieling a number of bloodstained bandages.. she unwraveled them to show a horrible wound that made even Jak wince.. the flesh was festered and burned and one could even see a few of her vertibre..  
  
"How did you get such a horrible wound?" Jak avoided looking at it, instead looking at the back of her head and being forced to see her disfigured ears..  
  
"The Baron has devised a new way of eco treatment. Instead of tapping eco directly into the nervous system through electricity, the dark eco is burned directly into the skin in its liquid form. He has found it more effective, which was why I was able to subdue you so easily previously.."  
  
"is that what awaited me if I hadn't been able to get you to take me away from Erol?" Jak shuddered at the thought.. her wound showed that the new eco treatment may well be even more painfull than the torture he had to endure for so long..  
  
"I dont think so.. you were a failed expariment. I am their weapon now, I am what they wanted you to become before you escaped.. The baron probably just wants you off the streets. I dont know what hed do to you afterward.."  
  
"and yet you were completely willing to hand me over to them without a thought as to why?" he almost grew angry at her but seeing her eyes as she turned around wouldn't allow him to..  
  
"Im sorry.. I dont think about any concequences when I work.. when I caught you I was still in a state of dream. thats often how I feel when I use the dark eco in my body.." Jak felt a little envy.. it looked like with the extra pain that came from that injection the transformations were made that much easier..  
  
"wait.. what happend to Daxter? you didnt - ?" he shuddered at the thought.. surely she hadn't killed Daxter after she knocked himsel out? she smiled and shook her head..  
  
"no, I gave him to a spectator.. that pretty little girl who serves the bar.. she took him without question when I captured you.. she must not know you well.." Jak was filled with questions he knew she probably couldn't answer..  
  
"Can we go see him? I want to talk to your spectator anyway.." What could Tess have been thinking? I was unconsious and she knew this girl had shady dealings.. why did she just let her take me? his questions would be answered when he got there..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nik: Another chapter done and nobodys reviewed.. oh well.. I wish someone would just tell me how it came out.. anyway, I like how this is coming out and it will unwravel later.. now I shall buisy myself with other JakII fics since I am now completely obsessed with him more than anything else.. even Baralai (which seems impossible considering..) 


	3. Child

As they came in, Daxter was trying to get Tess to talk to him.. there were a few tears on her face as Daxter seemed to be trying to get her to forgive him for something..  
  
"What did you do this time Dax?" In a moment Daxter perked up and ran up to Jak disbelievingly..  
  
"Jak! Your back! how did you get away from that bitch?!" the girl leaned over from behind Jak curiously.. pointing to herself as she spoke..  
  
"who me?" Dax jumped and sat on Jaks shoulder making him spin a little as he tried to keep track of the frightened ottsel..  
  
"its her! Jak what are you doing with her?! she was the one who knocked you out even when you went all dark! We'll get her this time! you an me buddy we can take her down!" She reached over in a swift motion and grabbed Daxter around the waist, as he struggled she started rubbing his chin and he couldn't help but relax as she hit his soft spot.. "dont think that I wont still kick your ass.. - oh a little to the right - Me an Jak are gonna make you wish.. -" he didn't finish as she rubbed his head..  
  
"I assume he is a friend of yours? he put up quite a lot of fighting words after I knocked you out a while ago.." Tess finally looked up and saw the three, ignoring Daxter she got up and strod to Jak..  
  
"Are you alright? I saw her after she knocked you out but it was like I couldn't move.. I was mesmerised in a way at how quickly the fight was over.. who is she Jak?" she looked over to where the girl had sat down, now with Daxter on her lap as she rubbed him between the shoulderblades..  
  
"I dont know.. she says she doesn't even remember her own name.. but aparently she is the most recent expariment of the barons.. it doesn't look like it but she seems like quite the fighter.. she even got Erol to shut up with a threat she made while smiling.. its wierd.. but I pity her." he also was looking over to them, who had completely forgotten that Jak and Tess were there..  
  
"You aught to check in with Torn about her.. She did help you after all, and if shes as powerful as she seems, she would be a great addition to the underground.."Jak looked uncertain..  
  
"Im not sure.. her loyalties seem to waver with the wind.. the only reason she didn't hand me over was because I asked her not to.. she doesn't seem to care who gives her an order.. The Baron must have really messed up her head with the way she thinks.. its like shes got no more will of her own.." Tess seemed frightened..  
  
"but then what are we supposed to do? we could keep her off the front line so the baron cant get her back but she wouldn't have much use off it. her power seemes to even surpass you Jak.. it would be unfair to lock her up so Praxis cant get to her just because of how she thinks. its the barons fault shes like that anyway.." Jak nodded, equally unsure..  
  
"I guess we take her to see torn.."  
  
"we going somewhere?" Daxter had fallen asleep on her lap.. she had been listening in on their conversation without their notice..  
  
"er.. yes. were gonna meet a friend of mine.."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"We cant trust her." Torn was very straight-forward as Jak told him the situation. The girl was looking through the weapons closet without touching anything.. "You were already stupid by bringing her here."  
  
"but what are we supposed to dothn? Leave her for the baron to torture and use against us?!" both Jak and Daxter grew angry at Torns cold detachedness.  
  
"Kill her. Shes still the enime if she attacked you even if she didn't end up handing you back ot the baron."  
  
"Shes like a kid! she doesn't deserve to die!" Torn stood up from his chair to enforce his words..  
  
"If you dont kill her than I will. AS child-like as her mind may be, she is too powerful to be kept alive and braught back to her master!"  
  
Daxter was about to make argument when he saw everyones reaction to something behind him.. "What the hell is everyone looking ... at?" he turned around to see a gigantic metal head right behind him.. in front of it was the girl, stroking its face and speaking in harsh tones identical to the roars of metalheads..  
  
She turned around beaming happily at the three like she was just playing a moment before.. "He says we can meet Kor."  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~ ^*~^*~^*  
  
Nik: do you like the cliffhanger? I had a friend read it and he liked it. I apprecieate the first person to review BUT THERE NEEDS TO BE MORE!!! I wanna know what everybody thinks! I have enough of time where I dont care what everyone thinks and act like a freak just for the reactions so tell me already damnit!!!  
  
well whatever. I cant really get angry so these are all just words. guess thats where my nickname 'druggie' comes from.. I just never get angry. Im too laid back for that. 


	4. Recapture

Torn reacted first, shooting the crab head metalhead down in a moment. the eco was absorbed into her in a moment.  
  
"how the hell did a metalhead that huge get so deep into the city?" the girl looked at her hands where the eco had flown into her...  
  
"what did you do that for?" she looked up at jak and walked over.  
  
"because a metalhead that huge would hve killed us like that!" Daxter snapped his fingers softly, nothing like his voice..  
  
"he wouldn't have.. he said nothing of hurting you.." Torn walked forward, holding his gun cautiously, as if she were about to turn into a metalhead herself.  
  
"your telling us... - we are supposed to believe that you can speak to those things and they can understand you?" she cocked her head a little  
  
"these creatures are quite docile as I know them.. I dont know what you did to them that they have grown so hostile. but their language is not complex. I used to speak it on a regular basis." Torn turned back to his desk and didn't face them. determined not to show he was even the least bit impressed.  
  
"Bring her with on your mission, but dont ever bring her back here again. if she does not have loyalties we cant trust her not to reviel us should the baron capture her again." Daxter smiled triumphantly and once again was cut off before making a witty remark..  
  
"Fine. but we need to know the mission we have first." Torn stroked his boomarang blade teasingly as he spoke slowly, just to annoy jak..  
  
"right, I didn't tell you did I? vins gotten himself lost in the strip mine again in his attempts at changing the portals to get to other places.. you need to go save his hide. maybe the girl will be some help against the metal heads." she smiled softly as he accepted her help and picked up the sleeping daxter.. softly shuttling him to consiousness.  
  
"I should like to meet someone new.. is this 'vin' a friend of yours too?" daxter climbed on her shoulder like she was jak..  
  
"you could say that I guess. were really more like bodygaurds for the guy. hes a bit too paranoid to have friends he trusts." he rubbed his chin thoughtfully "come to think of it.. it would make a great joke if you yelled some metalhead speak at him behind him.." Jak rolled his eyes at him..  
  
"hes a computer wiz and a contact for us who has gotten himself stuck in the strip mines more than once. the place is crawling with stingers and grunts" she jumped up, grabbing a cuiser right in front of a crimson gaurd.. the guy automatically grabbed for his radio and Jak reached for the controls in a rush to get away from the guy.. the girl instead warped her voice into a very official tone and hovered next to him..  
  
"you wouldn't turn me in would you man? Im new to the job.. I just need to comendeer this cruiser cause Im late to my patrol area.. lend me a break huh?" the gaurd looked confused a moment before putting away his radio and looking away.  
  
"alright.. I know how you mean, I remember my first job.. just dont do it again. we have a bad enough rap already.." smiled and nodded, turning the cruiser towards the warp tunnel in vins lab..  
  
"that was pretty smooth back there girl.. I dont care what torn says. your on my team." she shrugged as she drove, moving far more precicly, even with the bulkyness of the two seater..  
  
she jumped off in precise timing, the cruiser blowing up on impact, jak and daxter just avoiding the explosion.. "not too good on the parking though.." she smiled as she walked into vins place..  
  
"well you know somebody always takes your ride by the time you get back.. theres no point in keeping it up in shape.." she waited by the door for them to come in.. she was suddenly grabbed from behind as a troop of krimzon gaurd surrounded them.. Erol himself held her by the neck, injecting something into her shoulder.. "whats- going.. on?" she fell asleep in his arms as he grinned maliciously..  
  
"as much as Id like to play around Eco Freak, the barons orders were very clear.. take our weapon back and bring her back immidiatly" he jumped on his racer, throwing her holding her across the front limply.. "beat you up later Eco Freak.. Ive got a weapon to deliver.." Jak scowled darkly at Erol as the krimzon gaurd blocked him from attacking Erol.  
  
"Where am I?" the girl pushed herself up slowly, her back meeting cold metal that seemed to burn through her ragged clothes and freeze her flesh. She remembered this place.. wait, remembered?  
  
Jak had made quick workd of the gaurds, getting one to inform him that the distress signal had been only to lure Jak and their 'weapon' out.  
  
"I should have known better. I should have protected her!" Daxter smiled wryly at him as he worked out his anger..  
  
"say -uh jak, you wouldn't be falling for this girl are you?" Jak swatted him away, his voice true to his words..  
  
"shes just a kid, I just feel like I was responsible for her. From what I know she was the only other expariment that succeeded in the barons twisted schemes. I cant let the baron torture her any more than he already has." he hopped a parked zoomer and started it up.  
  
"so where're we going? back to torn?" Daxter hung on as well as he spoke, for once quiet in voice..  
  
"No, we are going to the barons palace, whether he lkes it or not."  
  
A bright flash from a flare in her face disordered her as erol pulled her ouf of the cramped metal cell and injected into her shoulder the same liquid that incapacitated her the first time.. Aparently it was weaker than the last though since she only went limp as Erol plaed her on the metal chair the eco was administered to.  
  
"You shouldn't have betrayed me dear, but I will forgivue you.." Erol snapped the binds to her wrists and ankles. "You do not know any better, only what you are told." he lowed the adapted administer for the eco. at teh small of her back to pour the eco into her body. "You wont be bothered by that anymore.. all you need to know is that Jak must die." his low, menacing voice was drowned out by her screams as with each drop of eco that touched her flesh, it flowed its way through her bloodstream and into her brain, burning each memory out of her mind.. all except for one.. yes.. I am your friend now...  
  
Nik: nother cliffhanger.. not that anyones listening save my only reviewer.. Im leading up to a brainstorm I got a few days ago and have been writing instead.. so that explains why this is so late.. Ive been writing in the future so you dont have to wait later. though the more I think about it the worse an idea it seems to be... anyway, please review!!! 


	5. Heartless

as Jak headed towards the entrance to the barons tower the area was suspiciously empty... he jumped off as he saw the girl tied against a wall.. he released her and embraced her sleepy form..  
  
"we need to get out of he-" Jak felt the familiar pain backed by two years of tortue.. As the needle receeded from his arm, its contents released into his blood with a potentcy stronger than the eco he had been exparimented with for the two years prior.  
  
"I dont understand why you betrayed me, but there is something you should know..." As she stood above Jaks crumpled form, watching him with indifferent eyes devoid of emotion she asked softly..  
  
"What might that be?" Jaks body changed into that of Dark Jaks.  
  
"I was the first expariment of the baron, and do you know why I survived?" she shook her head uncaring or unnoticing of his change.  
  
"I have a very, high endurence for pain." he shot up, slamming her against the wall as she too used her dark evo, her hair becoming pitch black, her skin too, like an opposite of Dark Jak in every way. Gurgling noises rose in her thought sickeningly as he choked her, but a familiarly hatefull voice was heared behind him with slow clapping...  
  
"What are you waiting for Jal? Finish her. She betreayed you.." Baron Praxis himself floated behind Jak in his contraption. The moment Jak released her, the girl locked her arms and feet around his in a full body lock.  
  
"You did this to her didn't you? You sick bastard!" Jak settled for staring defiantly up at the Baron Praxis as he looked down on Jak condesendingly.  
  
"Well now, Quite an anger problem you have.. Im sure that can be fixed later on, but as for our weapon, your capture is only the first of her missions. She is going to destroy all of the metalheads for me once your off the streets." Her eyes were blank and emotionless as he veinly attempted to escape her grip.  
  
"And What would happen to her once the metalheads are gone? what will come to her then after her service?" The baron shrugged like it was nothing.  
  
"I will have her killed." he turned away almost as if bored.. "It would be no different from turning a gun to scrap when peace reins. Her mind is broken to the point that life has no meaning. She was created to serve and when she has no more use, she will be destroyed."  
  
"Your disgusting." Though he was faced away, Jak knew he was grinning condeseningly..  
  
"No Jak, I am the Baron Praxis of Haven City. And you Jak are as dead as she and will be delt with as such. But you are too weak to be used. And your betrayl proves that I have no use for you. So allow me to relieve your suffering." his cold laugh echoed as Jak was suddenly reformed to normal again and was knocked out by a sharp blow to the back of the head.  
  
As Jak regained consiousness, he found he was in a narrow metal cell only slightly bigger than the one he once had befor eDaxter saved him. In the dim ligh he could see his nameless 'friend' staring out the barred window longingly...  
  
"Torn was right about you, your nothing but -" she cug him off as she spoke.  
  
"He put you here in hopes I would kill you, you know..." She turned to face him, his anger melting away at the pure sorrow that engulfed her silver eyes. "I cant though.." No matter how many times the baron injects eco into my blood to erase my memory, he cant erase your words.. You are the only friend I have Jak. I dont want to lose you." she looked back out the window that only faced the eco administer.  
  
"why did you listen to him? Even when you do lose your memory, why do you trust him?" Jak saw that both their clothes were replaced with the brown- green suits he wore through the last two years.  
  
"I had no reason not to. But you.. You opened the floodgates of my mind that the baron closed off, and all I can do is remember now.. and Im not sure if I would have rather stayed ignorant.." There was a moment of silence before she said a string of precurser.. Jak took a moment before recognised the accent from samos when he read precurser. But it was far smoother in her voice, far more natural.  
  
"Your a precurser?!" Jak was in awe of what she presented at him..  
  
"I believe you may have precurser blood as well. All eco is a tool of the precursers but Dark evo is the most potent. And only one with precurser blood could survive eco as a tool in battle without depending on it for life as well as power." she leaned on the door as she spoke to him.. "I came to haven city as a messenger, but even with all you've done, I cannnot remember to whome it was for.."  
  
"Dax will get us out, he knows the fortress from saving me before." She sighed and looked out the window, "I sure hope so Jak... I dont want to go through anymore of this. I just want to go home now..."  
  
Nik: the first part was a suggestion from my friend pat.. though he tends to go over the top with repetative thinking.. he wanted them to have a dark bomb duel.. but whatever.. it came out well I think.. though I wonder if Im doing it too quickly.. 


	6. Rescue Plans

Jak tried to block his ears as his friends screams echoed throughout the cells around the eco administrator.. it didn't sound like a scream though.. like an indistinct sound, just an outlet of depression in its purest form. jak thought about what she had said after revieling she was precurser.. her words translated had meant "I have a name" but she had not said it. mearly continuing to state her revalation on to wheather Jak was a precurser because he could withstand the barons torture.. a final scream braught him back to reality.  
  
"thats enough for today. throw her back in her cell with the trash." she was shoved into the cell as its door opened momentarily in a flash, the gaurd forced to handle it, severely afraid of Jak despite how he had no eco to transform and could not move the heavy door while in his normal form.. Jak rushed to his friends fallen form, carefull not to touch the reopened wound in her back. he placed a plate of green eco in front of her but she didn't look at it. instead facing inward at Jaks chest..  
  
"Hes not coming is he? your friend will not come for us. We will lie here forever untill I invaulentarily transform and rip you to shreads..." her voice was a mirror to her screams in how they sounded, despite being so weak and soft.  
  
"No. Dax will come." he held her shoulders as she shivered still avoiding the wound.. "you - you never told me... you never said your name." as he changed the subject she looked up at him curiously..  
  
"why?" he didn't want to look into her silver eyes now for some reason..  
  
"well.. its been on my mind but all you translated was 'I have a name'. you never said what it was." her face suddenly erupted in a smile.  
  
"Shamira. Why dont you have a last name Jak?" Jak laid her against the bedpost where there was a hole where her back would not be touched..  
  
"I never knew my parents. I was never told very much about my history either. Why dont you?" she looked at her hands a moment, as if they held the answer.. "Pure-blood precursers do not use last names. we celebrate our ancestors by spending all of our time learning from them. I was taught for a specific purpose. when I left, shortly after my villege was killed by metalheads. we do not know what caused them to suddenly attack but all my father cared about was making sure I escaped. he wanted to be sure that the message I carried would get through. I guess I must have failed him." she smiled softly as she said that.. Jak sat down beside her, staring at the low cieling..  
  
"What was the message?" she blinked, an expression of surprise surfacing on her face. but she didn't turn away from his face.  
  
"to send the young one to the past, and guide the old one to the future." she suddenly fell over onto his lap, suffering a black out.. Jak struggled to wake her up..  
  
"Mira! wake up! you cant get a cuncussion in here.. they wouldn't care for you. wake up!" as she opened her eyes she smiled softly and rolled over, the wound having hardened by now, so that she faced up at him from his lap..  
  
"From this angle you look just like him.." she placed a hand on his cheek. he put his hand on hers..  
  
"who?" her smile widened and she giggled softly.  
  
"like my father."  
  
"THIS IS SO FUCKING STUPID!!!" Daxter paced back and forth across half of the counter of the hip hog saloon (hes got rather short legs you know?) "WE SHOULD BE TRYING TO RESCUE JAK! NOT HANGING AROUND THIS DUMP!!" Krew growled softly as Dax insulted his bar.. torn picked him up by the scruff of his neck.  
  
"Make another sound and Ill cut off your vocal chords." he threw him back on the counter "well as much as I hate to admit it, the kid is a pretty good addition, and the underground doesn't turn its back on its members. we need to formulate something so we can get him out of there." Dax was severely surprised that Torn cared about Jak.. from what it seemed, so far Dax would have never thought Torn would endanger himself to save Jak or himself..  
  
"Dax has been through the KG forrtress havent you Dax?" Tess glowed as she gave Dax another chance to speak up, but torn drowned him out before he could get a word in..  
  
"if you will recall, I was once the KG commander. the forrtress has not changed anything but its passwords since I left. I know it better than that rat could in his two years of fumbling before he braught us Jak." he walked swiftly out of the bar a moment, coming back with a large rolled up paper.. it had been placed on his zoomer previously.. "This is a map of the KG forrtress. Ive had it for years. there have been a few changes in the structure since I left but there are several ungaurded passage ways we can get through that only I knew about." he held the map out on his desk, pushing everything else aside.. he pointed to several seemingly blank walls. not even a light held there "these three places are each escape patches in case of a violent escapee who needs to be locked in untill he tires out. half the force escapes, the other half distracts. this practice was eradicated down to these three because the baron thought it was cowardly and costly since there were insurance claims for dead gaurds who were distracters. its also a fire escape. its not meant to open from the outside so we need to be a little injinuitive.." Daxter automatically deemed the plan foolproof, jumping up on the table abnoxiously, proclaiming.  
  
"Jaks rescue is on!"  
  
Nik: sorry for the delay. Ive been grounded and had a little writers block. you can see that Ive been working on other stuff in the meantime. I tend to do that every now and then. has a hand behind the head embarrisingly.. Ive also been remodeling my room. annoyed look my parents keep trying to dictate what I should do when Ive already got everything under control. Im the one whos an ace with a hammer not them. my mum cant even hammer a nail into the ground.. Im serious too. she tried it for some mulch covering that needed a separater of rough cloth. SHE COULDNT HAMMER A NAIL INTO THE BLOODY GROUND AND SHES TRYING TO DICTATE ME ON HOW I USE A HAMMER?!?!?!  
  
anyway... so um.. yea. stay tuned my singe reviewer friend! 


	7. Torn to the Rescue!

"what - what exactly happened to him? your father?" she pulled herself up slowly, Jak holding on to her shoulder so she didn't sway. she stared at the ground a moment, silent as she thought..  
  
"he was killed. the rush of metalheads who led me to escape killed him. as far as I know, I am the only survivor of that villege. and there are very few others. Metal heads can be tamed and once all of them were when I was tiny." she sighed sadly "but something happened.. when Mar made his city he tried to keep the metalheads out. he designed a weapon to distroy them because he feared their power despite how docile they were to us. the metalheads didn't trust us anymore and went on a spree to distroy us. hoping that it would teach Mar a lesson. it did not. he had already built up his city by bringing in the elves as inhabitants. he did not want to risk his new life to save his old. so he holed away all of our knoledge into his city and left what he could not bring. they still lie outside of the city, gaurded by the metalheads who keep the elves away from it so that they will not unlock the weapon Mar created." she leaned heavily against the bedpost, now looking up at the metallic cieling "they are far more intelligent than you give them credit for Jak. they are in self defence. the city of Haven braught this apon itself when they believed in Mar's words of hatred. and now they pay the price for it."Jak stared at the ground a moment, silent as she spoke her troublesome words..  
  
"and yet both of us, who seemed not to have anything to do with this fight are braught into it." she smiled at him.  
  
"no.. we have everything to do with it. especially you Jak. my fathers teachings to me have branched back a a thousand scores of precursers who dedicated thier lives to knoledge and learning. and if any of that has taught me something, it has taught me that life in time has its way of stringing everything together."  
  
"everything is set up!" Tara spoke softly into her walkie-talkie, Sig had shown her how to put together the bombs and she had set them up inconspicuously by each of the walls of the forrtress where they were to open from the inside into the entrances Torn had pointed out..  
  
"good. Im in position. detonate on my mark." torn turned on his zoomer and shot it off at a krimzon gaurd.. the alarm set off and Tara immidiatly pushed the detonator, three multiple explosions adding to the chaos the gaurd had already assumed since they didn't know who had killed the gaurd.. through the confusion Torn snuck into the forrtress. the alarm rings ebbed away as he went through the narrow tunnell between the outside entrance and the inner entrance he needed to get past in order to actually enter the fortress. he entered the code and closed the door rapidly before it was completely open as a troop of gaurds rushed past to get to an exit and help with the search. then proceeding to walk out.. heading for the dungeon where the dark warrior program was held out..  
  
Jak was now the one who looked out of his cell longingly.. his friend now soundly sleeping now that he had made sure she didn't have a concussion.. his vacant expression tensed immidiatly as a group of gaurds burst through one door and out the other.. Erol was among them and Jak growled lowly as he passed but he couldn't help wondering where they all were going.. his answer was soon found as Torn appeared out of nowhere.. leaping down from one of the massive crates that loomed overhead.. he scanned over the cell doors swiftly before coming to jaks. he got on the hovering thing used to get to the bottomless pits cells and stuck one of vins inventions in the card slot which automatically found the code and opened the door.  
  
"grab the girl and lets go. Im pretty sure Erol wont take long to figure out the explosions out there are just distractions." Jak jumped up, taking Shamiras hand as she groggily came into consiousness with his rough touch.  
  
"wha? whats going on Jak?" she rubbed her eyes softly, her unwavering innocence clear in her eyes as she made the childish gesture to wake herself up..  
  
"our rescue. I told you Dax would come through" torn scowled at them as he waited impatiently for them to get off the hover thing..  
  
"make your rejoicing later, we need to get out of here before erol comes back to grab all of us and Im not getting my ass caught because you two are starry-eyed at a simple plan." Jak stepped off pulling the semi-consious Shamira behind him and he let go of her hand, turning straight-faced at her..  
  
"Mira, get awake fast. Torns not going to wait for you but I need you to follow him out. he may not like you but he'll bring you to safty." as he turned down another way torn grabbed him by the shoulder and twisted him around to face him.  
  
"what the hell do you think your doing? Im risking my ass here and your going sightseeing?!" Jak shook him off and answered curtly with a bit of a snap to his words..  
  
"they arent going to keep my morph gun and clothes near the holding area. I need to get it before I go. take Mira and get her back to krews." Torn scowled darkly.  
  
"fine. but if you get caught again because of your stupid decisions, dont expect me to come to your rescue again."  
  
Nik: YAY! I have more reviewers! I feel happy now. sorry this took so long.. once again procrastinating and calling it wrighters block. come to think of it I probably should have been hemming my songstress lenne costume right now... 


	8. This is why its secondarily Angst

Nik: kay, just a little forwarning.. Ive been reading a TON of angst lately coupled with some flashbacks to the website betrayed.com (which I very much recommend if you can stomach it). so I really got into this fear facter between erol and Jak. I have changed the rating to R and you will see why when you read this. I am very proud and very ashamed at the same time but I would love some feedback soon after I put this up..  
  
Jak whirled along hallways the inevitable few gaurds that got in his way got a firm, full-bodied taste of boot. but with the lack of his morph gun he wouldn't be albe to fight them off for too long and despite how he managed to kill the gaurds before they said his location, the others had figured out that there was an intruder in the fortress.. Jak soon found that even more gaurds kept getting in his way and he still wasn't even close to finding his morph gun.. but since the ammo the gaurds dropped had no use to him, he was able to find a few with eco in their possesion.. which would come in quite usefull as he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder after coming close to a small clearing.. he gripped his now burned shoulder and turned to see who had shot him.. Erol stood smirking, holding Jaks own morph gun in blaster mode..  
  
"so wheres the girl? I hear you gave her a name. is she a pet to you now?" Erol backed up his menace with a horde of crimzon gaurds standing by like hunting dogs faced with a fox..(very brutal image if you know how cruel people train their hunting dogs to be. foxes have been ripped apart while still alive before in this disgusting sport.. back to the story though...)  
  
"she has a name Erol, and individuality, no matter how hard you tried to beat it out of her." Erol aimed Jaks gun at him again, the sight set right at his left leg..  
  
"she is a weapon. now where did you hide her? I might just kill you quickly if you tell me." the glint in Erols eyes said otherwise.. he was simply begging Jak to make a sharp move so he could get a chance to torture him again...  
  
"You wont get to her anymore Erol. and you wont get to me either." he hung his right hand down and away from his festered shoulder as he tensed up, concentrating on all of his hatred, all of the pain that he had endured and forced her to endure just be existing.. his caged entity surfaced as he tapped into the stored dark eco in his body.. Erol took a step back as he witnessed it.. he knew how dangerous Jak was in his dark form and chose to sieze him quickly before he recovered from the transformation..  
  
"move in! take him out!" the crimzon gaurd came in too late as sparks of purple electricity shot out and electrocuted his entire squad at the same time.. as the bodies gave way and pushed aside, Erol was faced with the wild, animalistic creatured that was dark Jak, and for a moment, just a very split second Erol was scared, terrified of the look in this inhuman creatures eye.. a glint he often had given to others but had never recieved himself.. it was a look of lust.. a lust for blood and sufferage beyond measure..a look of pure extacy at the very thought of destroying a persons very being from the inside out.. and it scared Erol, more than he had ever been in his life..  
  
"Ever wonder what its really like? Im sure a sadistic mind such as yours has wandered to that forbidden fruit of a thought.. What its like being strapped down to that chair and forced to endure the feeling of a liquid worse than the most potent acid being pumped into you in electric form.. just barely at the limit to let you continue breathing?" Dark Jaks voice was deeper than Jaks normally was.. it was laced with the same menace that Erol had threatened Jak with moments before but far more concentrated.. Jak was enjoying the radience of fear that eminated off of Erol.. he stepped forward slowly, small sparks of electricity licking at the bodies of the dead gaurds who had rushed to their deaths for Erol.. for every step Jak took, Erol took two back.. he raised his gun again and was ashamed to see that his arm was shaking. He shot several times into Jak and he just laughed.. that cold unfeeling maniacle laughter Erol knew too well.. the shots absorbed into Jak without result thanks to the oricle's training in invincibility..  
  
Jak suddenly shot forward in a move like his punches but instead grabbed Erols coller, slamming his back into the wall. he dropped the morph gun as he gasped for breath, the pressure between Jaks fist and the wall closing off his throught passage.. "Is there a masochist in you Erol?" Dark Jaks words fluttered in and out of focus in Erols ears as he began to black out from the lack of oxygen.. "Lets find out..." Just as Erol finally blacked out the transformation expired. Erol just barely registered Dark Jaks roar of frustration as he was contained again with Jaks painfull transformation back to normal.. as the alarms went off Jak took a last glance at Erol as he picked up his gun and started out.. he could find new clothes.. right now he just wanted to get out of there.. More than anything else in the world.  
  
Nik: well theres my angst-loving self going rampant.. guess I have a bit of a sadistic dark side as well.  
  
Dark Jak and Pat: like a sniffly mother Im so proud!  
  
Nik: anyway Im sorry it isn't as long as usual but I always prefered quality to quantity and thats a lot of angst to be shoved into just one chappie. besides, as Ive said before, I never get angry. all of that negative energy has to go somewhere you know.  
  
Dax: I dont care what anybody says.. Erol deserved it. 


	9. Betrayal

Nik: Sorry for those of you who are Kiera bashers but I'm not so jealous that Kiera has both Erol and Jak wrapped around her fingers that I would obliterate her character in my fics.  
  
oh, and I just realized how much Shamira has been evolving through my story. You may not know it, but she was originally based on me. her mysterious quietness and unemotional responses. the fact she cant get drunk. how she seemed to be different from other elves. she was supposed to be human at first but as it went on she became a tortured elf. I developed her into her own persona with only hints of myself embedded within. but as you read this chapter, I'm going to add another part of her persona thats going to make her even more complex. evil grin I think you can imagine what I'm thinking by my title.  
  
besides, I've always been a firm believer that the arts, whether singing, painting, or writing, when you do it, you bear your soul to those who you ask to watch. which also explains why so many people get hurt so strongly when people verbally bash their work. its like spitting on your soul.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Jak!" Jak was nearly tackled down as Shamira glomped him. he smiled as she momentarily made him forget everything that had happened in the past few days..  
  
"Hey there Jak.. defying reality as usual?" Jak practically jumped out of his skin as he recognized the voice. Kiera?! In the underground?! Shamira released Jak from her death grip and Jak saw where the mechanic stood. she was leaning on the wall behind Torns desk. "so this is where you spend all of your time.. I knew you were busy.. but the undercover war? you haven't changed a bit in there have you?" she poked him in the chest at 'bit'. Jak was ... surprised to say the least.  
  
"Kiera! You shouldn't be he -" she responded with a smile.  
  
"from what I know, neither should you." she hugged him tenderly. though Jak still stood dumbstruck.  
  
"But - how did you find out that I am with the underground?" Mira called for attention behind him.  
  
"Well Jak.. I told her. I was worried about you and - well I thought she was the best person to tell. Torns not too happy about it though." Torn huffed. apparently he had been hunching into his chair too much for anyone to notice him.  
  
"I knew that girl was bad news the moment you brought her in kid." Daxter bold jumped op on Torns head and spoke quickly before he grabbed him and squeezed the life out of him.  
  
"You know shes been just as much help as Jak." as he jumped away while Torn tried to grab him torn growled and answered..  
  
"Yea, she did help, In nearly handing Jak to the baron on a silver platter." Daxter suddenly looked up, suddenly noticing that Shamira had disappeared.  
  
"Hey, anybody see where Mira went?" Kiera looked up from talking with Jak and looked around the room.  
  
"Maybe she went outside for some fresh air?" Daxter climbed the stairs quickly to compensate for his size but as he came to the door he nearly screamed. what seemed like the entire battalion of crimzon guard were all standing at their doorstep.  
  
"Everyone in this facility is under arrest! Surrender peaceably and your execution MIGHT be swift." those downstairs didn't need to hear Daxters screaming as he ran down the stairs, dodging energy blasts, the place was small enough to hear the guard speak, although that also meant there was very little room to move and fight. once Daxter got out of the way, the Guard moved in like a flood. Torn and Jak tried vainly to stop their onslaught but the rush of guards was too much even for them. every time a guard fell, three more took his place. they closed in on the three people within and the ottsel, who was promptly thrown into a cage. Jak prepared to go into Dark Jak mode but the guard came with precautions. the serum that Mira had once used on him was injected into his neck and he slumped down. the guard filed out and brought the four prisoners outside, where they made room for Erol, but someone else walked at his side like the lackey that Erol was to the baron..  
  
"Good Job Shamira. Your acting is as good as ever. I would have never believed that you could be such a great help to us. Bringing in several of the most key figures of the underground resistance. The Eco freak," he looked at Jaks prone form, then turning to Torn, who was still struggling vainly against the guard who held him. "and my predecessor former guard general Torn. You have sunk so low." Daxter couldn't believe his eyes. He couldn't give a shit about Erol's gloating, but the fact that Shamira stood next to him like an equal disgusted him.  
  
"How could you do this to us Mira?! We - I trusted you!" a dark grin even more disturbing than Erols bragging one spread across her fair face.  
  
"Exactly. And if it weren't for you Daxter," she placed her index finger under his chin through the cage as she leaned down to face him eye to eye "I would have never gotten Torn to trust me either." Erols mocking grin was whipped off his face as he saw the fourth captive. He pushed aside the guard who held her so that he would release her as he recognized Kiera.  
  
"Kiera? What are you doing here?! I knew you were siding with this - this Eco freak but helping him undo everything I have?" Kiera didn't look at him.and Erol put together a story in his head to defend his crush. "No.. no Jak must have forced you to come here. Lets go, Ill help you forget about anything he said to you.." it was rather odd to see him act so soft and compassionate around anyone, though it wasn't surprising that he was her that he was like that around. Shamira stood up with an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Erol you dolt, she wasn't forced here, I showed her here to show you what a whore she is. shes been toying with your heart. The only one she loves is him." she pointed to Jaks procumbant body. Erol growled, still in his illusion of love.  
  
"Never say that in my presence Shamira. She has been brainwashed and I will comfort her. Come Kiera." she sighed again while rolling her eyes and got on Torns Zoomer. She pulled out an intravenous bag and hooked it to a part of the zoomer. "give me the Eco prisoner. I will take him to the Prison Myself. Take the other two to the Barons Prison. Keep them both in the Lurker cages and keep three patrol Zoomers around to watch them. I don't want any of them to escape. Give them sedatives while they are there. Ill interrogate them myself."  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Nik: evil cackling laughter.. All's Fair in Love and War! I cant wait to start on my next one. sorry it took so long but Ive suddenly got a ton of inspiration now and its guaranteeing good stuffs! REVIEW REVIEW! POUR YOUR SOUL INTO ME THAT I MAY DEVOUR YOUR PRAISE!!! (wow.. and I didn't even watch a corny horror movie... please don't run away screaming.. I cant help that I'm eccentric.) 


	10. Reunition

Nik: thank goodness for my possessed evil dream catcher. it may cease all brain activity while I'm sleeping but because of it, I never worry about nightmares after a horror movie! ah well.. now here I know I kind of fibbed a little last time.. I am jealous of Kiera so theres a little bit of bashing.. But not_ that _much! and since your all going to be completely confused by the end of this chapter I would like to quote Ron Stoppable by saying 'Time travel, its a cornucopia of disturbing concepts..'

* * *

"if they didn't take that rat somewhere he would be dead right now.." Torn growled angrily as he paced back and forth around the cell like a caged lion. his head snapped up and his eyes narrowed as he heard the metal door click unlocked.. Torn didn't bother to try and prepare for some dramatic escape, knowing full well the power of the guard he himself once ordered around.

"You have been quite busy since you left my side ex-commander Torn. I always wondered how I had lost track of you so abruptly when you resigned.." Two guard rushed in and slammed Torn painfully against the wall, holding him there securely as the baron himself walked in. "Now after all these years our reunion is so sad.. because I find that what you've been busy with is overthrowing everything you and I once worked to build." Torn pulled against the guards angrily even though he knew it was futile..

"You were insane. You are insane. Those experiments you've had were ludicrous. keeping a specimen from the precursors to learn more about them is one thing, but genetic research?! Your mad with anger and fear of the metal heads. and you'll kill everyone in the city to satiate your hunger for their destruction until either they are dead or you are!" one of the guard punched him hard in the stomach with an armored knuckle. Torn just looked back up at the baron with murder in his eyes.

"that research was on criminals! the specimens weren't even elfin. they were just the same as you." Torn snarled darkly..

"and what about Jak? the rat kept telling how you ordered Erol in to capture him the moment he showed up.."

"Silence!" the guard punched him again, this time in his chest.. Torn felt several ribs crack and he went into a coughing fit, throwing up blood. The baron gave a satisfied smirk and turned away, making a motion of the hand and the two guard dropped Torn where he was held, following the baron obediently. Torn was left in the cell, still coughing up blood and burning with hatred for the baron..

* * *

"Torn was right.. Damn it those are some words I would never have thought to be coming out of my mouth.." he paced in the small cage where he was imprisoned.. he would have picked the lock but could find nothing to work.. even the buckle on his goggles had failed to coax the tiny lock into opening and letting him out.. but he paused as he heard some guard speaking, seeming to be a change of guard duty.

"Yea, Erols infuriated. The rumors spreading that the girl who brought in all those underground traitors didn't return yet, and she has the most dangerous of the traitors.. Erol thinks shes betrayed the baron as well and is helping the outlaw.." The other guard shook his head as he switched places with the other..

"Id hate to be in her shoes right now. Erol seems to hate that kid. Then again, Erol seems to hate everyone and relish in it." the two waved each other off but Daxter had since then lost interest.. So she hadn't completely betrayed him.. If Jak was still out there it meant he had not been completely wrong about her! Animal instincts win again!

* * *

Jaks vision swam in and out of focus as the serum wore off from his body. but he found himself paralyzed and tied to chair. Shamira sat beside him on the edge of the chair, smiling as he opened his eyes.

"I see you have awoken." Jak tore his face away from her as he looked away in disgust.

"Why am I not in the prison?" she smiled and prepared something in his blind spot.

"Because I chose to bring you here instead." she giggled softly, acting just like the girl he had thought she was, though it was mocking him slightly, although she didn't mean to.

"Why?" she started humming slowly, her voice eerily sounding like his memory of Kiera so long ago.. Jak couldn't stop himself before a tear slid down his face and behind his ears.. she walked over and wiped it off.

"Because, I didn't lie to you Jak. Well, mostly anyway." she untied him and picked him up slowly and had him lean on the couch she had placed him on. she sat down across from him. "Its true everything I have told you about my being a precursor, but I had a promise to honor. Erol was the one who found me. I had to lead him to you and your friends." Jak interrupted her.

"And Kiera? She wasn't part of the underground.. Why her?" she smiled softly.. "Well Ive got to say that was a little jealousy of how much you idolize her. its true though.. she is bouncing between you and Erol. He may be too hard headed to realize but you aught to know that after two years she isn't the same girl you once knew. You are only a shadow to her. You aught to forget her. There is no Kiera in your future."

"So if your so smart, what exactly is?" Her smile widened

"I don't know.. my father never told me that much about his past."

* * *

Nik: Yay. I have fans. nobodies said anything about her betrayal yet though.. even though I now find that I can review other stories and don't understand why anyone else couldn't.. anyway, I hope you like the cliffy. I'm leading you on to what I think will be the final stage of Shamira's 'evolution'. Forgive me that its a little short but Ive run into some writers turbulences known as writers block and am now painfully immersed in trying to escape it.. any suggestions would be welcome since I have been depressively detached from my good friend pat whom I fabricated a response from in the eighth chapter because I'm that much of a sap and I miss the deranged freak of a lovable guy. (in case hes anywhere nearby, I mean a deranged freak in a great way because we all know how much fun insane people are )


	11. Authors Note

_Author's Note:_

Hey all, unfortunately I am hating how the next chapter I wrote came out horribly. And I've been in an on and off inspiration crisis, so for the moment, lost is on haitus. I'll still be trying to keep my other fics in, although I'll be focusing on "The Meeting" (since Pat will probably poison me and ressurect me to continue the story.. shifty eyes). Sorry for the inconvenience guys life's just been a little tough on me.


End file.
